


The Most You Ever Knew

by MsMoonstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMoonstar/pseuds/MsMoonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few little drabbles based on episodes and thoughts about The 10th and 11th Doctor and how other characters perceive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Why The Doctor Hates Bend-y Straws

"Oi, Spaceman!" The sharp voice of Donna Noble caught The Doctor by surprise. He glanced up see his companion sitting back in the booth with her arms crossed, looking slightly annoyed.

"What?" The Time Lord asked, genuinely curious as to why she was angry with him. The had just finished a trip to the planet of the Ood, and he couldn't help but chew over the words they had said. 

_Your song will end soon, Doctor._

The Doctor had decided to 'treat' Donna to a futuristic planet, where they would spend a few hours before moving on, and their first stop was a cafe for lunch.

"I can't usually get you to shut up and here you are all quiet and pensive." she snapped.

"Sorry," he muttered, not really apologetic.

"C'mon, our desserts are here, or are you just too spaced out to even notice the giant milkshake in front of you?" the ginger haired woman snipped.

It was only then that he took account of the somewhat elegant glass filled to the brim with a yellow liquid (Banana, of course) topped with whipped cream and a cherry and he noted with a wince, a bendy straw. Immediately, the Time Lord pulled the plastic straw from its depths and threw it onto the table. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled a silver spoon from it, as though the TARDIS always knew what he needed by psychic means and provided for him no matter what distance was between them.

Donna, who had been enjoy sips of her chocolate shake looked up a little perplexed. "Too advanced to use a straw, Doctor?" she teased.

"No. Just... bad memories." he mused quietly,

She scoffed, "A bendy straw gives you bad memories?" Donna laughed, but her laughter died out when she saw the serious look on his face and the storminess in his brown eyes. "Oh my God, it really did, didn't it?"

He didn't say anything, but that was enough for his companion to observe that she was right. "Well, go on, tell me about it."

Cupping his chin with one hand, with his elbow on the table no less, The Doctor picked up the straw and twirled it between his thumb and first finger with the other.

"Plasmavores." The Time Lord muttered, taking a few sips of his milkshake.

"Plasma-what?"

"The TARDIS had detected some energy forms that were based in Royal Hope Hospital in London. I checked myself in with false symptoms of stomach pains, so I could get inside and see if I could find out what was happening. That's how I met Martha Jones, she was a med student there and had to check my heartbeat." He explained with a smile, "Imagine her surprise when she heard two. Anyway, these creatures called Jundoons who look like rhino men were looking for some alien-" Donna's eyebrows rose-"Not me! Some creature that sucked blood and plasma out to appear as a human to hide from them. She looked like any other old lady, except she sucked the blood right out of Doctor-what's his name. The Jundoons transported the whole hospital onto the Moon to find it. Martha and I were able to connect her to his death and when I went to confront the Plasmavore, she sucked my blood out at the neck with this." He held up the bendy straw.

"Martha saved me, she administered CPR while the last of the oxygen was going out. The Plasmavore had amped up the MRI machine so that it would kill anyone within a 250,000 radius, but I was able to stop it before it did. Luckily, the Jundoons reversed the hospital so that it went back to where it belonged. But still-" The Doctor threw the plastic straw onto the table-"just memories of how many people, including Martha could have died because I had interfered bothers me to this day. She told me that she used one of the Jundoon's biological scanner to show them that the Plasmavore wasn't human when I was unconscious, so they were able to destroy it. "

"But that's just the point isn't it?" Donna replied, "Because of your quick thinking, yours and Martha Jones,' things were set right!"

"Yeah, but there was no guarantee that the Jundoon would have put the hospital back on Earth. Martha told me that she yelled at them for the Oxygen going out was being caused by them. Jundoon rarely interfere with humans unless its a galactic crime. Once they find their suspect, they leave without any regard to what situation they created. I wonder what made them change their minds..." the last words had slipped away in a whisper.

Donna took the discarded straw in her fingers. "Wonder how something like this could even begin to pierce skin." She mused, then looked at him "especially your thick skin."

That earned a little smile from The Doctor.

"By the way, you have a whipped cream mustache." She remarked off hand with a laugh.

**End**


	2. Two-The Oncoming Storm and the Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's thoughts between "Last of the Time Lords" and Partners in Crime".

The Doctor stared aimlessly around the empty console room, the wheezes and beeps of the mechanisms his only companions. He sat on the jump seat with his head resting in chin, the quiet almost deafening to the ever moving Time Lord. Having human companions to share his enthusiasm of the Universe and all its glories made him feel less vulnerable, less alone. Being alone meant having to re-live memories in his mind and in his heart.

He was a man, or rather or an alien, always fluttering around space and time like a celestial hummingbird. A Time Lord had the power to travel unlike few species in the universe, so why stay in one place? There was too much to see and do. Even after 700 years, the Doctor had only seen a small portion of what was offered in all creation.

Part of him nagged at it being better that he were alone. It hurt him so much to leave behind companions; some, like Martha, left of their own accord. Others like Rose were trapped or never could see him again. And it was his fault, always his fault. He dragged them into dangerous situations, intentional or not, and they stood by him no matter what the risk. With seeing all of time and space there were inherent dangers he knew, but The Doctor could help but show off, and had put his companions in danger.

Perhaps he traveled as though he were still running; running from his past, his memories, and his deeds. Why, he never understood. Many knew and feared him after what he had done to his home planet, though none of the humans he traversed time and space with ever did unless he trusted them enough to tell them his story. The Doctor had even carried out his sentence of being exiled on Earth, forced into his third incarnation, and had the power of control the TARDIS. There were no more Time Lords (and this made him shudder), no one of his kind left in the universe. So many species had tried to take over the Earth, solely for the intent of surviving, only to be stopped by him, and in many cases were destroyed. So he understood what it meant to stand alone with nothing but one last thread of hope to cling on to, and nothing else.

He was called "The Oncoming Storm" and "The Destroyer of Worlds" by his enemies, which sometimes rang true. It seemed that The Doctor always came into bad situations. Despite being able to solve problems that were caused by the invasions and conflicts on many different planets, countless lives were sacrificed either by accident or to help the Doctor stay alive long enough to save the day. All those lives lost in his name where terrible blows to him.

Still, perhaps Donna was right, he needed someone, somebody to stop him when he went too far, he sometimes got lost, and became ruthless and unforgiving. It was human compassion and thirst for knowledge that made him admire them and want them for a companion. They made him better and that was worth all the heartache in the end.

A sudden clang of a bell made the Doctor jump up and run to study the console monitor. After reading it intently, he let a small smile cling to his face as he set the coordinates for 21st century Chiswick England Earth; and to find the name of the person who would no doubt be his next companion.

**Author's Note:**

> Not in any particular episode order. 
> 
> Chapter 1 takes place after "Planet of the OOD"


End file.
